


Farewell

by Faith_CL



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Korean 21st c.
Genre: DJ朴, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_CL/pseuds/Faith_CL
Summary: “遇见金大中总统是我这辈子最大的幸运与幸福之一”
Relationships: 金大中/朴智元
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlotte_365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_365/gifts).



聚光灯下摆着一个深棕色的讲台——朴智元已经见过太多的讲台了，几十年里无数次站在这样的台后，扶正话筒，然后发表一些真真假假的体面话。

面色沉重的主治医师们已经站在一起，一字排开，白大褂敞开的领口盖不住条条黑色领带，反倒是鲜明的对比让那肃穆沉重的颜色更容易被人于白色的衣襟间捕捉到，如墨的浓稠暗淡，顺着眼睛，一路漫染进心底。

他走到台前。临时在医院准备的讲台很是简陋，收音的设备乱七八糟摆在其上；支撑麦的细杆也被无数圈电线混乱地缠绕纠缠着，却也比不上人在此时心中的乱麻。

涌动的人群，聚于一身的众多双眼神，伴随着嘈杂之音如猛然刮来的一阵强风，迎面扑来，刹那间蒙住周身全部感官，又紧接着在一片如按下暂停键的安静中骤然消散。

他以为自己内心会有多么的滔天万丈，可是死讯宣布所用的时间其实是那么短，短得让人无暇多想。  
时间一直都是那么的无情。

“向为金大中祈祷早日康复的国民和全世界友人表示感谢，也向医疗组表示感谢。”

三个月前，  
漫天黄气球寄托着百万人的哀思，飞散进广阔的天际。卢武铉遗像前，强撑体面发表几句言语后，金大中握住权夫人的手泣不成声。后来听文在寅说他从未见过金大中总统那样失态过，朴智元不禁内心苦笑：他也没见过金大中那样失态过。  
他只记得那时他站在对方的身后，陪着他一起流泪；看着他不顾身体的种种不适，却坚持于骄阳下自始至终认真地参与葬礼的每一个环节。

“朴室长，您可以再留下来陪我一会儿吗？”那天回到东桥洞，一切安顿好后，见朴智元欲离开，金大中虚弱地询问道。对方闻此言自是二话不说，坐回到他身边。  
虚无的梦境感很是强烈，金大中终是没有忍住，试探着向朴智元提了关于自己身后事的预想。朴智元眼眶通红，向来能言善辩的他竟一时一句话都说不出，也一句话也不想说。  
金大中还在继续：“我们奋斗了一生，可是现在政权交替刚过去不过一年，便是这样一副一切倒行逆施的样子——真是像一场梦，到头来什么都留不住。只剩下一笔笔怎么都还不完的心债。”  
“说起这些就又忍不住想起弘一……”  
“那要是再来一遍您还会这样选吗？”朴智元轻声问道，罕见地打断了金大中。  
“室长先生对这个问题想怎么回答呢？”  
朴智元略显疲惫的眼神里多出了几分坚定：“我和您的回答一样。”  
“……”  
“总统，别说了好吗？您太累了，休息吧。”朴智元说着，向金大中又靠近了些，扶住他的肩，“我们的时间还长。”话音未落，两行泪已经落到了衣襟之上。

——他掏出手帕，缓缓地把不小心滴到衣袖上的泪水擦净。李姬镐哽咽着说完道别的话，被金弘杰搀扶着起身。病房中家臣与家属们围成一圈，氛围虔诚肃穆又不失深情。  
人们一个个上前告别，病榻上弥留之际的金大中已不能言语，不断夺眶而出的眼泪便是他的答复。

轮到朴智元，他迈步上前——

他们的初遇是在83年的华盛顿。野心伴随着“达则兼济天下”的想法逐渐膨胀，相中了当时现任政权的朴智元对金大中的求见其实略有不爽。不过碍于面子，在朋友的几番劝说下终于同意见这位被放逐的民主运动家一面。他记得见面时，流亡之中的金大中满身风尘，但眼神却没有一点蒙尘的迹象。

那两个小时里，金大中真挚又残忍。真挚地向他讲述坎坷的过往经历，抒发对民主的渴望与坚定必得之心，邀请自己也加入他们的阵营；亦同时残忍地将那些被军政极力捂住的民族伤痛狠狠于他面前撕开，豁开一地的鲜血——那是道厅门前黎民飞溅的殷红与得知此事的同胞们心尖滴落的血泪。

“强有力的领导人”？“英雄的决断”？他为自己之前可笑的欺人欺己感到荒唐和不可原谅，亦觉那些所谈的伤痛是那样的让人难以承受。  
悔恨的眼泪与羞愧的冷汗一起滚落。他颤抖着跪在金大中面前：“先生，我之前过着大错特错的生活，更为自己的过往感到后悔万分。我跟您走。愿为民主奋斗之路添砖加瓦。”  
他跪在地上抬起双手，欲抓住金大中西服的下摆——

——这一次他抓住的是对方冰凉的手。  
朴智元跪在病榻前，目不转睛地注视着他。  
充盈着泪水的双眼看着很明亮，静水流深处，将后半生全部倾注于一人之身的热忱此时藏于悲伤之后。就连那只无神的假眼，都蒙上一层不舍。

他一字一顿：“我爱你。”没有声嘶力竭和长篇大论，却仿佛用尽了他所有的力气才将这话完整地送到对方耳边。  
混合进的哽咽没有影响到简短几个字里饱含的深沉。

朴智元抬手轻轻地擦拭对方纵横的眼泪。  
再见了，我最敬爱的总统先生。感谢你给了我重新书写人生的机会。

金大中缓缓闭上了眼，  
我在天堂等你，我最亲爱的秘书室室长。

政府为他举办了国葬。国内外前来吊唁者不计其数，甚至出现了韩国史最大规模的遗体告别仪式。  
北方也送来了慰问与哀思。

待一切尘埃落定，体面的送走他后，朴智元来到东桥洞帮忙整理遗物。  
在书房，李姬镐支开了其他人员。在金大中堆叠的手稿里，抽出一张折得方正的信纸，递到朴智元面前——并告诉他，这是故人自觉大限将至时决定留给他的，那些还未曾宣之于口的话。

行至院中，所见一草一木，一花一石都还是一个月前离开时的样子。  
朴智元将信纸举至眼前，却迟迟不舍得打开，好像只要不看，他就能一直有一个谁都夺不走的期盼。

抬起头，是金大中亲手栽培的枝繁叶茂的花草。牵牛花花期已过，紫薇花和三色堇还在努力地绽放着。  
想起当年在入主青瓦台前，金大中也是那样的喜欢养花。老宅子的花圃一点不输于现在新家的茂盛纷繁。

第一次在东桥洞陪他拾掇花草时，朴智元承认，确实没想到自己的领导会那样多才多艺。

“您园艺方面的手艺也不错啊。”看着在花圃前熟练又灵巧地修剪着三色堇花束的金大中，朴智元忍不住敬佩地感叹道。他看到对方从花丛中直起身，向他微微一笑，随即又低下头，一边仔细地摆弄面前的枝叶，一边语调平淡，如叙述小故事一样告诉他，清州监狱环境条件确实差了些，但是平时生活空闲。日常除了读书，还喜欢在午饭后出来放风的时候拾掇一下花圃。  
“护理花圃也是那段时间里让我快乐的事之一。”金大中剪下一节有些突出的枝杈，数片鲜嫩的绿叶错落点缀其上，于枝干顶端簇拥着一朵含苞的淡紫色三色堇，“听说植物也是可以与之交流的。他们故意把我和其他犯人隔离，然后我就整天和植物们聊天。”  
说罢于花丛中抽身，向着朴智元走近一步。朴智元只觉一阵清淡的花香在鼻尖扫过——金大中抬手将刚剪下的这一枝三色堇轻轻地插进了朴智元胸前的口袋中。  
“给您胸口别朵花——看着不错。”他满意地笑笑，不等对方回过神，转身向屋中走去。

反应过来的朴智元猛地转头看向金大中。在目光落在对方一瘸一拐的背影时，某个疯狂的念头突然冲进脑海，理智像是被一只手用力地按入水中濒临溺毙：若是可以，自己真的愿替他受过这几十年所有的痛苦与伤害——为什么没有早一点遇见他？就算无法替代，可他却是连陪伴对方艰难岁月的机会都没得到。

几只麻雀落在院中，团团灵巧的身影在眼前划过，冲散了记忆中的画面。指尖从三色堇多彩的花瓣上收回，朴智元叹了口气，小心翼翼地打开了手中的信纸。

我永远的秘书室室长亲启

亲爱的朴智元室长：  
这封信，怕是室长看到的时候，我已经去往另一个世界。  
那天下午试图与室长交流过关于我生死的话题，可是您当时心情低落，很是回避。想想也确实，就算是不可抵挡的，不能避免的自然规律，真的要与亲近之人交谈，也是那样的沉重万分。只是现在思前想后，还是觉得一些话一定要对您说出口。不然，真的很怕到了辞别之时却又因为各种原因没机会说与您听。卢总统走的突然，他的家人，他的文室长以及其他在乎他的人，除了遗物之外能够握住的仅剩下一封遗书。我不希望当我走到尽头之时，那些本应交与你的话仍然被我自己留着，不仅您会遗憾，我也很难安心。

深感自己时日无多，只是即便我离去，对活着的人来说，路还是要继续走。有心过几日叫来卢总统身边的人，大家坐一起好好谈一谈。逝去的人已然安息，但是那些梦想和精神是不会逝去的。后辈们不能只顾自己，要知道及时走出来啊。相信对于室长而言，就算我不说，您也会继续向前。近来看，有些事确实让人沮丧，可越是困难越应该昂气头去冲破。

暂不提这些了，室长还记得在平壤的宴会吗？我们一起合唱《我们的心愿是统一》，之后，您又为大家单独带来两首独唱。金委员长当时心情大好，和我夸赞您唱功不错。坦白来讲，我也很喜欢听您唱歌。那之后，回国我们都在忙前忙后。等到卸任又是一波接一波的官司，本想着有时间多听您唱几首，但总是因为这样那样的事一再耽误，或者好容易空闲下来了，又把这件事忘了。真不知还能不能再有机会听一次。还是说只能等到我们于天堂重逢之日了。

室长您的身体情况也并不是很好，望日后能够多多注意。曾经派您去和记者们每天周旋，对您那些自虐一样的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼是我的责任。我向您道歉。今后做什么量力而为就好，为了工作然后拼命压榨自身健康的事也不要再做了。

想来此生负你良多，却总是无处奉还，至此时更是来不及补偿。  
说来也是有意思，道歉的话总是很必要说，可是往往说出后也不能有什么实际的意义。今后能做的也只能是在剩下的时间里每天为你虔诚祈祷，祝福你平安喜乐，祝福今后你在我们努力追求的民主之路上越走越好，祝福我们共同期待向往的梦想能够逐一实现。

所以  
智元，对不起。  
为你数十年如一日不辞辛苦为我和我们的事业劳累奔波，为这些年你拦在我身前替我挡下的每一次的伤害，为你永不求回报的给我不停歇的付出，为所有皆是由我而起而连累你让你受过的苦。  
真的，很对不起。  
你应该怪我怨我。若真是如此，我会很愿意的接受。

尽管一直告诉自己要保持乐观，要苦中作乐，我依然难免会有时为自己一直以来种种的遭遇感伤不平。我本以为自己已行走于炼狱多时，恐后半生会继续如此。不承想，你在那时出现在我的生命中。你用你自己告诉了我，其实天堂可以就在身旁。  
人可能永远不知道这一生会有多少惊喜。而你，是我后半辈子最好的恩赐与礼物。  
感恩赐与恩泽的上帝，更感激不离不弃的你。

对了，还有一件事。  
我爱你  
我知道你从我嘴中经常听到爱这个字。  
爱我的亲人，爱我们的人民，爱我们的民族，爱我们的国家，爱这众生万物。  
你确实是我爱的这些群体中的一员，但同时亦不是他们之一。  
你是我永远的秘书室室长，是我亲密的挚友。我只是一个普通人，我也会有自己无法去强行阻止的私心，有些人对我来说可以是任何人，而你对我来说却是唯一。  
这份爱便是我对你独一无二的感情，与其他人都无可比较更完全不同。  
我明白，从始至终你总是因为我们相遇太晚而遗憾不已。其实不必如此，一切都是上帝最恰当的安排。同行时间或长或短，你依然是你，我依然是我，你于我的意义也依然是它本该有的样子。不知我这样讲，你是否能懂得我的意思。况且，智元，30年，也不短了。

最后，  
不知可不可以这样说：我在天堂等你，我最炽烈的红玫瑰。  
我会静待重逢时，你对我轻松一笑：金先生，别来无恙。  
而我会不再保留隐瞒，爽快地告诉你：我很想念你。

金大中  
2009.6

身前的三色堇绽放如旧，芳菲依然。  
一阵微风迎面吹来，撩动了原本静止的花草。摇曳生姿间，散落出浮动的暗香。


	2. 番外·顺命

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这三个后期真的是太让人意难平了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 东桥洞大三角警告  
> 标题顺命引用权鲁甲自己的说法，我理解的意思大概是“顺从命运”的无奈。

“总统的情况不容乐观，我觉得几位需要做好心理准备……”  
折腾到很晚后病人状况才稍微平稳，主治医师趁着能缓口气，将家属与在场的家臣叫到一边，做了一份预先的宣判。  
金弘杰揽着难抑悲痛的李姬镐，试探着发出了最后一份希望的渴求，而医生的沉默告诉他们：这是一个需要将不舍不甘都无言地系数吞下肚的时刻。

“再看看情况吧，如果……就好好和总统做一场别留太多遗憾的告别吧。”

权鲁甲安抚并送走了其他人，随即又折身返回病房。  
刚才出来送人时，朴智元没有跟着自己出来，只是象征性的走几步，打了几声招呼。想到他白天既要应对记者，又要时刻担忧DJ，晚上还要帮忙不闲着，权鲁甲也没有细究。  
应是实在太累，先去休息了吧。

人员散尽后，除了前台值班的医生，住院楼内几无活动的人，空荡又寂静。  
在走廊尽头向旁拐一个弯，再走一小段路就是DJ的病房。

转过弯，眼前所见让他脚步一滞。  
病房门前有一团黑影。一个人正面向病房紧闭的房门，跪伏在地上。住院楼走廊的灯光被那人的身体拦住，在地上投下层叠的影子。但见他直起上身——是朴智元——停顿片刻再次沉默地低身拜了下去。深夜空荡无人的长廊，安静得让人不忍放松地呼吸，耳边甚至能将朴智元动作时沙沙的衣料摩擦声听得一清二楚。  
愿用这不可细言的虔诚，献上无限的爱和眷念。

权鲁甲只觉一口气堵在胸口，涌起的情绪被迅速地半路截杀，无处释放进而只能在自己身体中蔓延乱窜。他突然生出一种上前抱住他的冲动，但是身体的动作比大脑的意识快了一步。看见朴智元再次准备直起身时，他迅速地后撤几步躲到拐角墙后。

两行热泪夺眶而出，他背靠住墙，却依然感觉力气所剩无几，一点点地顺着墙滑了下去。

活了那么久，又在生死边缘徘徊过不止一次。早就看开的东西有很多。只是轮到自己亲身面对这种离别时，竟是如此得无法承受。

权鲁甲听到朴智元脚步声在逐渐远去——微弱到不可闻时，终于松开了紧紧绷住却依然疼得痉挛的心，他痛哭出声。

恍惚中，他仿佛又看到了那次一起死里逃生后，金大中面对着二人彼此狼狈样子的自嘲和乐观的笑——刹那间灌注进心底的安慰，如暖阳，驱散那浸透着不安与低沉的浓雾。

可惜，这样的笑容没有下一次了。  
可叹，这样的回忆很快就无人与他分享了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为什么我总是喜欢在番外乱搞关系✘

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然但是，，这篇文里，人物们全程干的做多的一件事就是哭（？）


End file.
